Des Amours Eternels
by Nuage Rose
Summary: Sunshine Yichang vient de perdre ses parents dans un tragique accident de voiture. Sa meilleure-Amie, Félicity, décide de déménager avec elle à Forks où elle pense que Sunshine sourira de nouveau. A peine sont-elles arrivées que les problèmes arrivent et elles se retrouvent à devoir rester pour les affronter mais, l'amour gagne toujours... Et ça, tout le monde le sait ! :)
1. Prologue

Prologue : 

Point de Vue Sunshine.

Dimanche 20 Mars 2011 à 8h50

Cher Journal,

C'est la première fois que j'écris dans un journal mais j'ai dus en acheter un sous les ordres de ma meilleure-amie, Félicity. Cette dernière et moi, on se connait depuis notre naissance. Nos parents étaient amis et nos mamans sont tombées enceinte presque en même temps. Je suis née le 2 Janvier 1994 et Félicity le 5 Janvier 1994. Et oui, on n'a que 3 jours d'écart ! Félicity est blonde aux yeux verts, elle fait 1m70 pour 55 kilos et moi, je fait 1m65 pour 51 kilos. Bref, moi c'est Sunshine, je suis coréenne, je suis brune aux yeux marrons et plutôt gentille. (:

Les présentations finies, tu dois te demander pourquoi Félicity m'a carrément obligée d'acheter un journal. Et bien, c'est parce que je ne voulais plus me confier à elle comme je le faisais avant l'accident. L'accident qui a tuer mes parents. Ils n'auraient jamais du mourir, c'est de ma faute. Je les ai tués, eux, et ma petite sœur de 6 ans. C'était Samedi 19 Février 2011, n'ayant pas cours le lendemain (comme tout le monde !) je voulais aller à une soirée mais étant punie mes parents me l'en avaient interdit. C'était la soirée du siècle qui était organisée par le plus beau mec du lycée et je ne pouvais pas la loupée. J'ai fais le mur et Félicity qui, elle, avait le droit m'y a emmenée. La soirée se déroula bien jusqu'à ce que mes parents ont découverts que je j'y étais allée. Ils sont partis en voiture avec ma petite sœur car ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser seule à la maison et ils se sont fait percuter par une autre voiture sur la route. Le mec qui les a percuté n'a eu qu'un bras cassé et une cheville foulée et il était soul ! J'aurais jamais dus aller à cette fête. Je m'en veux, je culpabilise. Je me sens mal et vide.

Depuis l'accident, j'ai carrément pété un câble et à cause de ça, j'ai une réputation de salope et de fille facile que je ne suis -bien sur !- pas. Je n'ai même jamais couché avec quelqu'un ce sont des rumeurs. Ces rumeurs viennent des mecs qui sont vexés parce que justement, je l'ai est repoussés. J'en ai marre d'être humiliée et maltraitée. A chaque fois que je pose un pied à l'intérieur du lycée j'ai un sentiment que j'aime pas et que je n'ai jamais ressenti. La Peur.

De jours en jours, je me renfermais sur moi-même et ne parlais plus à personne à part à Féli', je restais chez moi enfermée dans le noir en pleurant. Féli' en a eu marre de ma voir comme ça et à décidée de partir avec moi en vacance avec l'accord de ses parents. Elle a choisit une ville où je pourrais « me reconstruire et de nouveau sourire » comme elle me l'a dis. Cette ville, c'est LA PUSH. Elle se trouve juste à cotée de FORKS et à une heure de route de SEATTLE.

On part dans 5 minutes et justement, là, elle m'appelle pour que je l'aide à descendre les valises.

Bisous !


	2. Chapitre Un

Chapitre 1 :

Point de Vue Sunshine Yichang.

- Putain ! Sun, viens m'aider !

- Oui, j'arrive !

Je referma mon journal et le glissa dans mon sac à main. Je laissai le tout sur mon lit et rejoignis Féli' qui se battait pour descendre les valises.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Me gronda-t-elle.

- Désolée. J'écrivais. Me justifiais-je.

- Dans ton nouveau journal intime ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui. Dis-je en souriant pauvrement.

Elle, elle me souriait franchement et me demanda de l'aider. On descendis nos quatre valises et on les mis dans la voiture. On fit de long au revoir à ses parents.

- Surtout, prenez soin de vous ! Nous cria Jérôme, le père de Félicity.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ca. Répondit Féli' en fermant la porte du taxi.

Après trente minutes de route, nous arrivons à l'aéroport, je paya le chauffeur et il nous aida à descendre nos valises en draguant Féli' qui en avait rien à faire. On alla enregistrer nos valises et on monta dans l'avion. Je m'ennuyais donc, je sortis mon livre de MUSSO. Je l'adorais : cela faisait 3 fois que je le lisais.

Vers la moitié du livre le sommeil m'envahit et comme Féli' dormait déjà, je posais ma tête sur son épaule et m'endormis.

- Mesdames ? Mesdames… nous sommes arrivés. Il faut que vous descendiez de l'avion. Nous dit une hôtesse de l'air.

- D'accord. Lui Répondis-je. Féli'… Réveilles-toi.

- Mmh ! Dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux et en s'étirant. J'arrive.

Elle se leva et on sortit de l'avion. On alla chercher nos valises puis, on appela un taxi. Le chauffeur de ce taxi était plus cool que l'autre et mit de la musique. On arriva une heure plus tard à la maison que Féli' et moi avons louées. Elle se trouvait à l'orée de la forêt à 100 mètres d'une maison en bois. On descendis du taxi, le paya, sortit les valises et il s'en alla. On rentra dans la maison, elle était en bois, simple mais belle et a deux étage. Je monta les escaliers, en laissant mes valises en bas et choisis la plus grande chambre. Elle était blanche avec quelques bandes turquoises, il y avait un coin bar/cuisine avec : un bar, un frigo exprès pour les bouteilles et les canettes. Un coin chambre avec : un lit, un bureau, deux poufs, une commode et un dressing. Et, un coin salon avec : un canapé, une télévision et une table basse entre les deux. Cette « chambre » était immensément grande. J'allai voir le salon où Féli' commençai déjà à placer des bibelots et d'autres trucs. Je pris mes valises, les monta et les rangea. Je redescendis et aida Féli' à placer les bibelots pendant qu'elle allait faire ses valises.

Je finie deux heures plus tard, il était à présent 17h00 donc, je prit une canette de coca et décida de sortir me balader dans la foret.

« Félicity,

J'ai fini de « décorer » le salon et j'espère que ça te plaît. J'ai envie de sortir donc je vais dans la forêt. Je reviens dans deux heure ou trois.

Bisous. Je t'aime ! »

Je sortis et me dirigea vers la forêt quand j'entra dans celle-ci, je me sentis bien. J'aime la nature, me sentir libre et seule. Je marcha pendant une bonne heure avec mes écouteurs au oreilles en fredonnant l'air de BIRDY. J'allai changer de musique quand MP4 afficha. « Batterie faible. Extinction » puis, écran noir.

- Merde. Dis-je pour moi-même.

J'allai rentrer chez moi quand j'entendis une branche craquée puis un grognement d'animal. Chez toute personne normale, la peur aurait prit le dessus et la personne se serait enfuie mais, moi, je ne suis pas normale et ma curiosité prit le dessus. Je me concentra sur le buisson qui bougeait un peu avant que j'aperçoive de grands yeux avant d'apercevoir des oreilles puis, sa tête et son corps. J'eus un mouvement de recul en voyant sa taille qui devant pas être en dessous de deux mètres. Je croisa ses yeux noirs qui me paraissaient bizarrement humains et ne me détacha pas de ceux-ci, des frissons me parcourraient le dos et mes membres. Le…loup, oui, c'est ça. Cette animal est un loup géant. Le loup baissa ses oreilles et s'accroupi en face de moi pour surement me faire voir qu'il ne me veux rien de mal.

Il s'approcha lentement, je ne bougeais pas et le laissa faire. Il était à quelques centimètre de ma main quand il grogna, regarda derrière lui et partit en courant. Je partis moi aussi après quelques minutes pour me remettre de mes émotions.

Quand j'arriva à la maison, Félicity mangeais. Je regardais l'heure 19h45, allai m'asseoir à coté d'elle et prit une part de pizza aux 4 fromages. On parla de tout et de rien quand vers 21h00, je fus un peu fatiguée, je monta dans ma chambre. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me mis en pyjama, me glissa dans mon lit et sortis mon journal intime.

Dimanche 20 Mars 2011 à 21h10

Cher Journal,

Je sais que je t'ai écris ce matin mais je voulais juste te dire que l'emménagement c'était bien passé. J'ai même été faire un tour dans la forêt et j'y ai vu…un loup mais celui-là n'était pas comme tout les autres. Ce loup faisait au moins deux mètres, il était gris et avait des yeux humains. Je sais, tu dois me prendre pour une folle mais je te jure que c'est vrai. Il avait de beaux yeux noirs et dès que je les ai croisés…j'ai eus des frissons mais ni de peur ni de froid… Des frissons de bien-être. Avec lui, je me sentais bien, vraiment bien. Alors que ce loup aurait pu me tué à tout moment, il est juste… partit. Il a grogné et il est…partit. Tu dois penser que j'hallucine mais non, c'est vrai, je dis la vérité. Il était même très beau.

Bonne Nuit !

Je ferma mon journal, sortis de mon lit et souleva mon matelas pour y placer mon journal. Je repensais à ce magnifique loup gris que j'aimerais tant revoir et m'endormis.


End file.
